The Lady in Red
by Cupid's Bride
Summary: Draco Malfoy went to a bar one night in an attempt to get over Ginny Weasley. What does he find there? [ONESHOT]


Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They're J.K. Rowling's. The song is not mine either. It's Tito and The Tarantula's "After Dark". First R fic, please be gentle.

Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day to all of you. **Mia**, as you requested, I uploaded this here.

Dedicated to **Raffy**. You know? That damn pole icon of yours has gotta stop haunting me! Especially during class! I can barely concentrate!

Thank you to** Ash** for beta-reading this. You're awesome... and would love you to be my beta again!

**The Lady In Red**

_In the dimly lit club, men hooted and cheered as sensuous women performed on stage for them, trying to entice them. A man dressed in black, with golden blonde hair, sat aloofly near the stage. No woman that he had seen yet on the stage had caught his eye, and he merely gave a shrug when his companion gave him a "what's wrong with you" look._

_Indeed, it was curious. The women on the stage were young, bold, and beautiful. Whether blonde, brown, or black haired, they swirled their figures around and around, showing off their well-toned bodies to the bachelors in the establishment. Yet none were able to seduce this young man._

_And so, the lean-figured man near the stage downed another glass of scotch in boredom._

_"Blaise, why have you brought me here" He addressed his friend stoically, his voice laced with indifference._

_"Draco, man, loosen up" The man wearing a dark blue polo shirt and khaki pants replied. His blue eyes peered at Draco from beneath his raven hair"It's been three years since you and Ginny Weasley broke up. Get over it. Have some fun."_

_Draco Malfoy, with a black beater that showed off his six-pack and taut muscles, and black slacks that hid his toned legs but clung to his firm and grab-worthy butt, glared at his friend icily. _

_"She" he spat in disgust"Means nothing to me now. The day she left me for Potter, after claiming he no longer had a place in her heart, is the day she erased her very existence in my life."_

_This little speech elicited a snort from his friend. "Whatever you say- wait! Check out that bombshell" _

_He whistled as he pointed to a girl decked in an elegant, red dress._

_The dress itself was bright scarlet, with a long tail, a plunging neckline, and it screamed "Caution: Red Hot" The woman who wore it was beyond beautiful. Her hair was a luscious chocolate brown coiled in a loose bun. She wore a white mask that concealed her face, and barely showed her baby soft cheeks. But her smirking lips radiated a bewitching aura... they were full, and plump... and red... _

_And delicious. Thought Draco. His tongue threatened to roll out of his mouth as he gazed in admiration at the lady in red._

_He never saw his friend nodding at the woman, and then patting himself on the back for his accomplishment._

_Music came on and filled the room. She moved, swaying her body in tune with the music as if she was the music itself... and boy was she what the music talked of..._

**watching her **

**strolling in the night so white **

**wondering why **

**it's only after dark**

_Draco struggled to keep himself in check as he had visions of her in his arms. In his bed... with him thrusting into her and her release clutching at him._

**In her eyes **

**a distant fire light burns bright **

**wondering why **

**it's only after dark**

_She focused her gaze on him from afar, and Draco could feel it searing through him as she surveyed him hungrily... she slowly, and very carefully started removing the straps of her dress and let it oh so gently flow into a puddle on the floor. Now she wore nothing but a matching set of red lingerie- lacy bra and see-through scoop panties. As she moved, he and the others in the room observed them to be crotch less. And still, her eyes were on him._

**I find myself in her room **

**feel the fever of my doom **

**Falling falling **

**through the floor **

**I'm knocking on the devil's door yeah**

_He was caught in her web as she spun in place, kicking her gown toward the back area of the stage, and spun back to face him. Aside from the under clothes left on, she had extremely high heels that gave him the impression of long, and enchanting legs which he itched to touch. Before he knew it, he was by the stage, hungry for her attention- her undivided attention._

_Her lips formed an even bigger smirk as she picked her victim for the night... she dropped to a crawling position, made her way to him, and removed her bun. She let her luscious hair fall into him as she used it to entice him even more. And then, when he was about to touch her, she drew back, teasing him with a finger and mouthing the words"Uh-uh. Look, but don't touch."_

_Then the stage area where Draco was positioned disappeared, as the Lady in Red's area ascended. A stretch of a cylinder- shaped bar stemming from the floor appeared, reaching for the roof. It was a pole... which the mysterious Lady in Red did not hesitate to slide down from. She landed quite gracefully and spellbindingly. The audience watched her cast her spell over this young man, who could care less about the other people in the room at the moment. As far as he was concerned, they were the one two people in the room. _

_And she seemed to feel the same way. She danced, using the pole as her partner, grinding into it... her hips, her ass, her chest... she even humped it as she wrapped herself around it and twirled. He could hear her breathing- he could hear her delectable moan as he watched her so attentively._

_Her eyes beckoned him to have his way with her right then and there... as she swung around the pole never taking her eyes from him..._

**In the dawn **

**I wake up to find her gone **

**and the note **

**says "only after dark" **

**Burning burning in the flame **

**now I know her secret name **

**You can tear her temple down **

**but she'll be back and rule again yeah**

_But as he reached her and touched her skin, everything disappeared, but not after she removed her mask and bared her identity to him..._

Draco Malfoy woke up in a sweat. He recognized the white beds and his hospital garbs through the soft moonlight shining in from the windows, and deduced that he was in the Infirmary.

What the fuck am I doing here?

"Oh, you're awake." A voice from his side commented as they worked briskly in the dark. It seemed familiar and yet unfamiliar.

It wasn't Madam Pomfrey, though.

Noticing his disoriented state, the voice told him"Madam Pomfrey went to a Witches Medic convention yesterday. I am in charge of the Infirmary until further notice. You fell down a set of stairs after storming away from Ginny, and have been asleep for five days." She came into the light but his mind could not register who she was.

Sitting on his bed, she handed him a drink. "Here. It's Nurse Betty's Feel Better Potion. Drink up." He drank the contents of the cup.

She said softly"You had quite a fall, Malfoy."

It was then that he recognized the voice.

"Thanks Granger."

He remembered that he had, indeed, broken up with Ginny Weasley five days earlier, after a six month relationship, because she loved Bloody Potter.

"I do not want to talk about it." His defenses turned themselves on, thinking she was referring to the break up.

She chuckled. "I wasn't going to ask you about splitting up with Ginny. I'm just a bit concerned about the effects of your fall. You landed right in Mark and Edward Hamilton's cauldron, which was filled with an unknown potion. As you know, the Hamilton twins are striving to be like the infamous Weasley Twins, and that potion was their concoction... they were afraid to say what it was, but simply commented that it would end in five days. Which it apparently did."

**In my heart a deep and dark **

**and lonely part **

**wants her and waits for **

**after dark **

Recalling his dream, he resolved to thank the Hamiltons in the morning. He looked at Granger.

"Don't worry about it," He said, his defenses going down. "It wasn't bad."

She was curious as to find out the cause of his behavior, which seemed more lax, and less Malfoy-ish.

She asked"Why? What happened to you while you were asleep"

Smirking, he said"Well there was this thing... maybe I could show you"

A bit confused, she nodded. Her curiosity won over any rational thought.

He held her eyes with his as he reached into her robe and nightgown. She wore the same lacy bra that the woman in his dream did.

He smiled deviously... as she blushed...

"I dreamt of you... "

He leaned in and kissed her slowly, his tongue delving into the recess of her mouth, as she gasped and groaned against him. Then he broke away, leaving her unfulfilled.

"And for a Gryffindor, you are quite cunning. If you were going to try to seduce me, and steal me from Ginny, you should have just owled me earlier and asked to see me. It would have saved us a whole lot of time and trouble." He kissed her again as he waved his hand and his stall was filled with the song of the Lady in Red...

**feel the fever of my doom **

**Falling falling **

**through the floor **

**I'm knocking on the devil's door yeah**

**In my heart a deep and dark **

**and lonely part **

**wants her and waits for **

**after dark **


End file.
